Necromancer
Necromancer is the third of the four final bosses in the game Castle Crashers, and also one of the 31 playable characters. Unlocking *'Xbox 360:' Purchase the Necromantic Pack DLC. *'PlayStation 3 / PC:' Complete Industrial Castle on Insane Mode. Involvement Necromancer is responsible for the resurrection of all skeletons roaming the land. He is also responsible for resurrecting the Cyclops you defeated earlier in the game. Necromancer is believed as the Evil Wizard's most highly ranked and loyal servant, as he is seen with the Evil Wizard most of the game. Strategy A good animal orb to use when fighting him is Piggy, as he increases all health gained by eating food that is dropped by enemies during this difficult fight. Hawkster helps as well, as he brings you food from the dead bodies. Other effective animal orbs include Rammy and Bitey Bat, as they can provide a certain amount of combat support when fighting the many enemies before Necromancer himself. Necromancer flies out of your attack range at the beginning and revives two waves of dead warriors that you must defeat before you engage him in battle. *Wave 1: Barbarian, Thief, Bear, Conehead, Fencer, Fire Demon and Ninja. *Wave 2: Saracen, Royal Guard, Alien, Bear (Beefy), Snakey, Fire Demon, Iceskimo, Barbarian (Beefy), Brute (Beefy), Conehead and Fencer. Remember to prepare health potions and anything else before fighting, as the second wave is often considered difficult because of the enhanced speed of the enemies and the fact that there are "beefy" type enemies resurrected as well. Once Necromancer engages you in battle, his main attack will consist of hitting you with his sword up close or creating a wave of magic to hit you from a distance. He will occasionally throw a skeleton at you. Don't attack up close for longer than a few swipes of your sword, as Necromancer will strike you quickly and will deal considerable damage. His magic is quite weak though. For more detail, see the magic section. He uses his shield to block any attacks that can juggle him. When he is air-borne or frozen by magic, players can juggle him. He is not as light as a medium weight, but not as heavy as a heavy-weight- juggle him the same way you would juggle a beefy. You can also use to start juggling him. Another good idea is to bring up your shield when you are low on magic, then shoot projectiles at him when you recharge. Time your projectiles to hit him the moment he gets up. Magic also has the additional power of actually being able to freeze, burn, poison, shock, and stun this boss, which could save the player and the group a couple of potions, for this is a fairly difficult battle. An experienced player can also make short work of Necromancer, as keeping him in the air eliminates his ability to fight back. However, if he lands, he always reacts by throwing a skeleton, so be prepared to block. If playing a co-op game, when he lands get him in between you and just spam him with magic to prevent him from retaliating- or better yet, if both players have max agility, one can hold their shield and the other can attack him with arrows across the screen. The Necromancer does not fall back when hit by an arrow, so you can spam it effectively. When he targets the other player(s), simply switch places in who's blocking and who's spamming arrows. Defeat Upon defeat, he will fly up into the air out of sight. Shortly after, he will drop his Evil Sword. Continue the path to destroy another large purple crystal and you will unlock the final boss: the Evil Wizard. Magic Splash Attack "Skeletal Hands" Element: Death (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Skeletal hands pop out of the ground in front of you, doing 1 hit. Each upgrade adds an extra hand segment, up to 7 segments. Unlike most splash attacks, this one is very weak against beefy enemies, bosses, and heavyweight regular enemies. Necromancer's splash attack actually is most similar to sawblades. It moves forward at the same speed, and the sprite remains visible for three times longer than normal, just like sawblades. The problem is that it only has seven hits, so even though the sprite is still visible, it doesn't hit enemies, who just walk straight through it, while in the same situations, sawblades would've knocked the enemy off their feet. When cast, the damage dealt occurs at the same speed as the sawblades' splash attack when it has not been upgraded (only one sawblade). It just has one hit per segment, which is why the damage seems slow. It may be considered similar to sawblades with less hits and less time spent actively damaging enemies while the sprite is visible. This attack comes out in front of you, and it doesn't come out at your sides or behind you, which eliminates the protection sawblades add while spamming. This, combined with the lack of time actively damaging enemies, seriously diminishes the crowd control value of this attack. The one thing this attack has in common with sawblades besides staying out longer and their movement speed, is its ability to start a juggle. The best part is that you don't need to upgrade Magic in order to use it for this. That's good, because if you want to use this efficiently then you're going to want to add a lot of stats to Agility, so you can get into position, and keep up with any enemies you're juggling while in the air. Besides, adding to Magic and increasing the range would be useless for this tactic anyway, because then you'd hit the enemy while they're far away from you, and you wouldn't have enough reaction time to start the juggle, so it actually helps to not add to Magic, so you have an easier time catching the enemy in the juggle. The / attack seems to be good, but it's outclassed by magic bombs. This attack only hits one enemy at a time, doesn't have elemental effects, can't knock down enemies as easily, can't destroy cracked walls, and it travels to the ground slower than normal, while bombs have all of these effects. Magic Projectile "Kamikaze Skeleton" Element: Death (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Sends a Skeleton running across the screen in a straight line. Explodes on contact with enemies or with the edge of the screen. When this move is used in the air as the / attack, unlike most projectile magic attacks, the skeleton continues to run rather than ending as soon as it comes in contact with the ground. However, when used as / , instead of being a straight attack, it goes through the air for a bit and then falls to the ground. The damage dealt is 59 at max, or 75 when buffed up with bonuses granted by weapons and/or animal orbs. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 This attack pierces armor and deals twice as much damage than normal elemental infusions. Magic Jump "Skeletal Jump" Element: Death (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump using an exploding skeleton, which damages overlapping foes. Trivia *If you know how to use / levitation, then you can fly just like Necromancer does in cutscenes. *After defeating Necromancer, he flies up out of screen and blows up, dropping his Evil Sword. *The minions Necromancer resurrects in the boss fight are considerably faster and stronger than normal. This is especially noticeable with the beefy characters darting around the field, and the Alien taking more than one hit to kill. *During the battle with Necromancer, he has a shadow on the wall while flying. When be begins to revive the dead, his shadow won't change and will continue to move as if he is still flying in idle. *The only other way to get Necromancer besides DLC is by beating the Industrial Castle on insane mode (PS3/PC only) *When you battle him some rather good music comes on, it is the instrumental to a song called Simple Sight by RealFaction (Piercing Lazer). *He has an unamused face when you hurt him with any heavy weapon, as his eyes and frown appear through his visor. *Necromancer is the strongest warrior working for the Evil Wizard, and is seen throughout the game to be his second in command. *Necromancer resurrects two bosses and nearly every unlockable character by the time you face him. Notable exceptions are the DLC characters and the four starting knights. His skeletons seem to be primarily resurrected Gray Knights and Civilians. *Necromancer is a B Rank character (B-). *Even though as an NPC the Necromancer can fly, he does not have wings as a playable character. *There has been argued speculation over whether or not the bodies of foes the player defeats will be teleported to his room after they flash and then fade away, thus explaining the abundance in dead bodies everywhere. *Necromancer's room is the only place one can see normal-sized Brutes, they are dead on the floor. See also *Wizard Castle Interior *Marsh *Lava World Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:B Rank Category:Death Category:Non-Elemental